Dramione Drabbles
by mgleteacher
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Draco/Hermione as the main pairing. Not necessarily in the same arc/ universe/ timeline/era. Rated M to cover a variety of topics that may be addressed. Warnings stated within individual chapters.
1. Photograph

**Author: **mgle_teacher

**Title:** Photograph

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Hermione; Draco/Astoria; Astoria/Theo; Hermione/Ron

**Summary:** A former flame reminisces

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Not epilogue compliant

**Word Count:** 421

**A/N:** I wrote this for a challenge over at MNFF in which the prompt was to use _"Tracing the outline of his[her] face from a photograph..."_ as the first sentence

Tracing the outline of his face from a photograph splattered all over the Daily Prophet, Astoria smiled wistfully at the man she had lost many years ago. She was happy with Theo but a part of her still missed the boy who had stolen her heart away with his boyish affections.

Theirs was an arranged courtship, at first, but Draco was committed to make them a love match. He wooed her with a determination Astoria didn't know he possessed. Then again, he had single-handedly figured out a way to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts – once thought to be an imperturbable fortress.

He courted her with expensive dinner dates, impromptu lunch meetings, and sending flowers to her house every week with a simple note: _"You should always have fresh flowers. -Draco"_

She'd fallen hopelessly in love with him even after Daphne had warned Astoria never to give her heart away to a Malfoy. She disagreed. And one day, Draco ripped it all away. She knew right from the moment she walked into the gardens that this meeting would not end well.

"We need to talk."

He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. She slapped him. He didn't bother defending himself while she screamed obscenities at him for leading her on, for playing with her feelings and heart, for claiming they should only marry for love. Astoria was sure it had taken him a month to re-grow his bits after Daphne ran out, wand a waving and casting vicious hexes, in order to spare her any more pain.

At least Astoria was spared the humiliation of a public break up unlike Ronald Weasley. The Daily Prophet had a field day. The day Draco and Hermione got married the Daily Prophet sold out. They eloped instead of holding a society wedding. Five months later, the new Mrs. Malfoy gave birth to their first child. It was the scandal of the century.

She had tried hating them. But it only made her bitter inside. Astoria started to wither away from the anger and hurt they had caused until Theo swooped in and rescued her from herself.

As she traced the outline of his face one more time, Astoria smiled sadly because even she couldn't deny the love in Draco's eyes as he admired his wife next to him in the picture. It was the same way Theo often looked at her, and Astoria knew that she had forgiven him for his less than honorable behaviour. It had spared them a lifetime of unhappiness.


	2. War & Love

**Author: **mgle_teacher

**Title:** War & Love

**Pairing(s):** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** A doomed relationship ends up on the table…

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Not epilogue compliant; Sexual Situations

**Word Count:** 438

**A/N:** Originally written on February 14, 2007 - I wrote this for a challenge over at MNFF in which the prompt was "Failure is unimportant. It takes courage to make a fool of your self." ~ Charlie Chaplin

The rain splattered quietly outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's quiet song, lulling everyone inside to a comfortable and false sense of security during this hectic time of war. The young brunette sat in contemplative silence as she mindlessly knitted the night away in worry. She wondered if he'd make it back in the thunderstorm, or if he'd even make it back at all. Her heart fluttered with worry, as silent tears slipped out of her eyes even as she futile wiped them away.

Their attraction had been unexpected, and entirely unwanted. The tentative relationship, and dare she say, love, that blossomed afterwards had caught them by surprise. Both had fought it tooth and nail before giving into their doomed courtship.

Both had agreed to keep their relationship a secret – away from the prying eyes, and harsh judgment of their comrades. Only able to be themselves with each other behind closed doors, in the dead of the night. It killed her sometimes, but they'd agreed it was best for everyone.

Suddenly, she felt his presence behind her. She knew without turning that he would be standing there – his dark aura cast a cold shadow in any room he entered. She wanted to turn around and greet him like old lovers do in black and white Muggle movies, but she stopped herself. Even though she was a Gryffindor, she'd not make a fool of herself.

His presence was too strong to resist though – she turned ever so slightly to face the blond Slytherin. His robes were drenched, and his eyes looked as cold as his touch felt as he tenderly grazed the tempting skin on the back of her neck.

"Granger," he rasped.

"Malfoy," she muttered in acknowledgement.

A stir of emotion ran throughout her body, and she knew that it was wrong – this fling they were involved in. War made people behave insanely, and when this war ended so would their attraction. They'd part ways, and become strangers once again. But tonight, Hermione decided she'd had enough – just for one night she wanted to be reckless. A flash of understanding passed behind his grey eyes.

Without warning they both lunged towards each other savagely – their teeth clacking together in a bruising kiss. His arms snaked around her possessively, and began to push her on top of the table.

"Want you," he croaked through chapped lips.

"Want you too," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

_So wrong,_ a voice inside her head cried, but she squashed in silently knowing it was just a fling. A consequence of war and love.


End file.
